Addicted To You
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Sheen/Libby, one-shot. You shouldn't fall in love with someone by their looks alone. There are many other things that draw a girl in: quirkiness, determination, and loyalty. Who could this girl be? And how addicted is she? Review!


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron; the wonderful people at DNA and Nickelodeon tend to take that title away from me._

_**A/N:** I feel like such a bum not updating any stories recently. It's just that I'm in a serious writer's block for a couple of my stories; the ideas I had at the beginning have definitely faded due to lameness or I just forgot (...I need to write things down...). But, yeah, this story has been in the works since summer, I think. I started writing it and then I left it alone, then I opened it this week and realized that I just needed to end it. It's not my best work, I'm sure you can find a ton of errors, and Sheen is most likely SO much out of character. But, just remember this:_

_Sheen is grown up, therefore it is simple deduction that he will even out, become a suave, sexy, gorgeous... ::blinks:: What was I talking about again? Oh right! Simply: he'll become more mature (if that's even possible). Right Nena? ;D_

_On another note, **Happy Thanksgiving**! ::hugs all around:: I hope everyone stuffs their faces and has fun!_

* * *

_**Addicted to You**_

_November 25, 2004_

* * *

I don't know why I like him. He is obsessed, crazy even – border-lining psychotic. But there's something in him that made me look twice and stare, and it was driving me so crazy that I wasn't allowed to do anything about it. Sure, he was dense. Sure, he was a dork. But over the years he had gotten cuter, more masculine, and incredibly sexy (in my eyes) – I didn't care what other people thought, but, I still tried to keep it to myself, not even telling Cindy. We told each other everything, from boys to shopping, late night calls, even the weirdest things. I'm not sure if I should tell her, because I knew my best friend would laugh in my face. 

Okay, literally, she would laugh in my face. She thought he was the lowliest creature on the face of the planet. She told me all the time how he annoyed her. Deep in my heart I would always have defenses ready, but I couldn't come to say anything. Nothing, not a single word, and it was killing me. He wasn't all that he was made out to be. He was actually, kind of, smart in his own way. I know that he could get a bit idiotic at times, but that made him cute and funny, and I go for that type of guy – well, him..

He had his moments, sure, but not as many as the boy whom my best friend was in love with. Her name is Cindy Vortex, and she had solely confided in me that she was in love with a certain boy genius. And me, Libby Folfax, little ol' Libby, was in love with Sheen Estevez. Scary to think that, huh? Even though she told me she was in love with him, it was blatantly obvious; if I ever brought myself to tell her about Sheen... I don't know how she'd react. I'm always the calm one out of the two of us.

I know you don't hear things about me much, barely anything at all really, but it is true. Whatever you had heard about me liking anyone else but Sheen, forget about it. He has magnetism, a dim one but it was there, that makes me feel like a princess whenever I'm with him. Although we can never be alone, the little things he does while the others are around make me feel like the only girl in the world. There was no reason for us to be alone, so I clung onto every precious moment I had with him.. The only way we'd be together was if the five of us were hanging out at the Candy Bar, at school, at the park, at the mall, or wherever else we decided to go.

It was bizarre, the way I fell for him, it was those little things he'd do for me. Those little things like handing me a napkin without me even asking, asking if I wanted any candy without offering any to anyone else who was begging him, or even at lunch, when he would move over in a seat that was much too big for him, to let me sit down next to him and hear him talk about the latest episode of Ultralord, which sadly, I was starting to get into. Don't tell anyone, or I will have you hunt _down_.

The beginning of the summer was drawing near, the weather began to get better and the temperature began to rise, letting the better part of my wardrobe be able to be worn.

Surprisingly, Cindy invited us all over - Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and I - to take a swim in her pool. It was odd, really; she would never invite Carl or Sheen, but since Jimmy seemed to be more at ease around her, whenever the three of them were around, and it gave her an excuse to let him come over, showing that they could at least be friends.

I came over first, by request. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to get my stuff and get there around noon. I was sporting my new bikini that I bought late spring when Cindy and I went on a shopping spree of our own. Mine was a nice lavender color with darker purple diagonal stripes running up and down. She had gotten a white one with little cherries on it, and together, we were both stunning. We were lounging around the pool, drinking sodas and talking about random things, when we heard her gate open, and saw the three boys walk in, definitely unannounced. I looked to Cindy, seeing a simple smile plastered on her face as she saw Jimmy walk in first. She was hopeless. Completely hopeless. As I always say, _she's one obsessed chick_.

But one thing scared me. Both Jimmy and Sheen had these sly grins on their faces, where Carl had a scared expression on his face, like he knew something bad was going to happen. When Sheen came up next to me and Jimmy went up next to Cindy, I was regretting sitting by the pool. I could see Jimmy whisper something into Cindy's ear as he flipped over her lounge chair and she fell into the pool, raging mess and all. _Uh-oh._ I looked up to Sheen with a pleading look on my face. I tried getting up, but he had me pinned. I would be swooning except for the fact he had a firm grasp on my wrists, making it impossible to get up.

"Sheen, let go!" I pleaded, squirming around in hopes that he would let me go.

"Why should I?" he replied back to me, with a look I never saw on his face. It was a mix between cunning and sexy. I shouldn't be thinking dirty thoughts, my mother always told me to be a nice girl. _Oh, screw being nice._ This is Sheen we're talking about!

I could hear Jimmy laughing as I heard Cindy screaming. I laughed inwardly, looking over to them, hoping Sheen would ease up and look over, but he just kept his gaze locked on me.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding onto my back to get a firm hold on me. This wasn't good. I could feel him hoist me up and take me in his arms. I flailed around. Tried to move. Tried to get away. Oh God, I didn't want to get wet. I could feel him tug at the elastic in my hair and pull it out of the bun I had it in. My hair fell to my shoulders, and I could almost see a glint of something in his eyes.

He smiled at me, moving closer to me, I couldn't register in my mind at the time that he was trying to catch me off-guard. He was an inch away from my face, and I almost moved closer, except he had thrown me in the pool, leaving me to scream as I hit the freezing water.

When I resurfaced, I turned my head to my left to see Cindy glaring up and Jimmy who was laughing at her, threatening her playfully that he would do it again if she came out. I looked up to the person in front of me. He had a devilish smirk on his face. I stuck out my tongue to add more to our childish behavior.

He grinned once again and drove in, leaving me to search the floor of the pool to see where he had dashed off to. The only place I hadn't looked was underneath me, and as quickly as he dove in, he pulled me under. Jimmy and Cindy looked over to the scene, laughing and smiling, then looked back to each other, still smiling and laughing. I don't know what was in their heads, but I'm sure that would prove profitable in the near future.

When we came up, I spit water at his face, making him splash me in return, we kept going on at it until we heard Carl yelp, for he was yelping due to the cold temperature of the pool. _Baby._

It's weird how at one second we're having uncomfortable moments of silence, and at the next moment we're having giggle fits. I wouldn't know how a guy could giggle, since the word is usually associated with a girl. Giggle is an awfully strange word. Whoever thought of that word must be turning over in his grave.

_Anyways_ – I wiped my eyes, not wanting to get any chlorine in them. I coughed up a bit of water that came my way earlier, and looked over to Sheen who was trying to fix his hair, the way it was before.

"Sheen, that doesn't work." I said simply, not even bothering with my hair. _God, I hope my hair doesn't get all nasty._

I could see him stop what he was doing as he looked at me. These kind of things freaked me out, because I couldn't know what he was thinking. He could be thinking how ugly I am, or that my hair was screwed up (as what I thought about). You never knew what was going on in his head. He could probably be thinking about Ultralord for all I know.

He smirked, and I could feel his gaze travel upward, side to side, and down, as he surveyed my hair. Because I know his eyes weren't focused directly on mine. I don't know why, but everyone seemed to like it down, or in braids. And I knew Sheen liked it down, since he told me practically every other day. And that's probably why he took it down before he threw me in.

I overanalyze _everything._ But, if it's Sheen you're talking about, of course you have to be ready for anything. I'm **addicted** to him, he's my drug, my anti-drug, my everything. If only he could see that...

I sighed and pulled myself up out of the water, allowing the water to casually drip off my bathing suit-clad form. I looked up slowly to see a suggestive grin on his face and I felt my heart palpitate in my chest at an abnormal rate. _What is he trying to play at? Nothing could possibly happen when they all are here... could it?_

He swam closer to me, rendering me helpless as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Cindy and Jimmy seemed to be splashing around at the other side of the pool and didn't notice Sheen's hands dangerously placed around my waist, and a hand, I could feel itching towards another region of my body.

Instead of staring at his chest, which I was eye-level with, I looked up, into those soft, brown eyes of his.

"Hey," he spoke softly, so I was the only one to hear.

A felt a smile creep onto my face, "Hi."

"You know, I really love it when your hair is down," he smirked as he retold his compliment for the fifty-millionth time.

I nodded as I felt my face heat up, "I know."

"You know what I love more?" That voice almost made me shiver – I blamed it on the temperature of the water and the way the sun went behind the clouds, but I was really lying to myself – it was him.

"...What?" I asked, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I love the way you crinkle your nose when you laugh, and when you bite your lip when you're deep in thought ... and when you sing when you think no one's looking. But, most of all..." he bent down, closing half of the distance between us. "I love you."

I gasped as my eyes widened, not even ready for the kiss he bestowed upon me. Thank goodness he was holding my waist or I would have went underneath the water. Finally regaining my sense of mind, I kissed back, feeling the velvet texture of his lips against mine.

I did not know what was going on in the world around me, and frankly, I didn't care. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally realized air was a necessary function in order to stay _alive_, and we broke apart. I knew I was blushing, hell, my cheeks were so hot... I tried to keep my eyes away from his, but some force pulled them to stare directly into those deep pools of brown. A smile played upon his lips as he leaned his forehead against mine; I couldn't help but mirror the smile.

Sheen, as well as myself, felt eyes on us. We both turned at the same time, looking over to our left. Our foreheads never left each other, just changed position a bit. Jimmy had a goofy grin on his face, like he knew it was going to happen, Carl looked as though he was more uncomfortable than anything, and Cindy _surprisingly_ had a smile on her face as well. It wasn't as big as Jimmy's, but it was genuine, and I was grateful for that acceptance. Jimmy stood next to Cindy, and in close proximity, I couldn't see their hands under the water, though something deep inside me said that they were locked, fingers laced.

We all shared smiles; nothing was going to be the same anymore.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and criticized any fanfic I've written. _

_If you could, just tell me about my style. I don't even know my own style, in all seriousness. I know I stick to the humor/romantic genres, but I just want to see what you all think about how I write. Constructive criticism helps a writer._

_Please review! Just for the sake of Thanksgiving, I'll personally thank every one of you who do review. ::hands you cookie:: Please review, it does make me happier and I do tend to write stories when I'm happy... ;)_

_Anddddd.... **SATURDAY**!! ::grin:: Two new episodes! Who is psyched!? I know I am - if only we could actually see Stranded._

_-**A**_


End file.
